Cornsilk
by JimDimitri
Summary: Princess Luna receives a piece of late-night mail; who is it from and why does it distract her from her nighttime duties?  Caramel/Luna shipping, rated G, complete!
1. Chapter 1

"Your Majesty?"

Princess Luna glanced up from her throne, the book nearly slipping out of her hooves in surprise. It had to be after three in the morning; prime hours for her, of course, but no one else. It had always been that way, with loneliness taking anger's place since her banishment. When it became clear that Equestria's inhabitants had continued their sun-loving ways, she'd decided to read her way through the entire library.

There was only one person who might be calling for her at this hour, and she didn't dare believe it could be them.

"Your Majes-"

"In here!" She interrupted, a little too eagerly for one of her 'regal stature,' and tossed her book (Tax Codes of 1050-1060) aside as she leapt from her pedestal. The stairs vanished under her galloping hooves as she gained speed, her wings unfurling as she flew over the last few steps. "I'm in here!" She called once more, eyes fairly aglow as the figure rounded the corner.

But no; not the pony she had been hoping to see, not even one of the second or third ponies she enjoyed the company of. Just one of the guards, looking a little wide-eyed to see the princess leaping down from her throne with such enthusiasm. "Your Majesty." He managed to get out, and she couldn't help but notice how tight and small his voice sounded. He was only an earth pony, after all; his mane looked rumpled on one side, like he'd probably just been pulled from bed.

Luna tried not to let her disappointment show, and instead settled her wings against her sides as daintily as she could, smoothing down her coat even though it was already smooth. "Yes, my loyal subject? You have need of me?"

He nodded a little hesitantly, then reached into his saddlebag, tugging out a small envelope with great care. "It was just delivered, Your Majesty; I was told it was of utmost importance."

Luna's eyes lit up, and for a moment, as the guard would later swear to his bunkmate, the stars outside seemed to glow just a bit brighter. As gently as she could, she magicked the envelope from the guard's mouth, lifting it into her grip. The front of the envelope said simply "To Princess Luna," and was hastily slit open and discarded. The guard watched a little nervously as she stared at the card for a moment, her eyes first widening, then darkening, then - something else entirely. Slowly, the card was opened, finally allowing the stallion to see the inscription on the front:

_You Make My Heart Trot_

It was a simple enough inscription, written in a careful but slightly-shaky script. He stood silently as Luna's eyes darted over the message within, moving far too quickly to be doing anything but re-reading it. She re-read it several times as the guard stood at attention, before it abruptly disappeared, blinking out of sight in a cascade of sparkles.

She had already taken a couple of steps towards the main hallway before she paused, seeming to suddenly remember that he was there. "You are dismissed. Thank you for your service, Guardian Conch." She said regally, dipping her head to him before she moved towards one of the grand bay windows that lined the royal hall.

Conch was too stunned to answer immediately; he'd never thought that the Princess had taken much notice of him. All he'd ever done was guard the hallway for her on alternating weeknights. But as she moved towards the window, he managed to speak, even though she was busy unlatching it. "Y-You're welcome, Your Majesty. I am happy to have served you." He called gently, taking a small step forward when she leaned out the window, inhaling the night air. "Your Majesty...?"

But not even his startled gasp could keep Luna's hooves on the ground, and with a graceful leap, she flew through the window, disappearing into the darkness. Conch raced to the window, his heart in his throat, and could only watch helplessly as Luna sailed away into the valley below.


	2. Chapter 2

She flew over the sleeping towns that immediately surrounded Canterlot, her descent slow enough that they were little more than toy cities that quickly fell away with each powerful beat of her wings. She had taken many such flights since returning to Equestria, but tonight, she took no interest in the little beads of light below her. She flew on to the east, waiting until the busy scattering of lights below her began to resemble little more than random fireflies, floating in the darkness.

She flew lower when she recognized the familiar dark swath of the Everfree Forest, and circled the sleeping town of Ponyville, aiming for the furthest end of it. Almost all of the lights were dimmed here, with no 'nightlife' as there was in some of the larger cities. Fillydelphia had held her interest for a little while, until she'd discovered just what made this little town so special.

Princess Luna finally brought her dark wings up to slow her descent, breaking her glide with effortless grace as she alighted on top of the Sweet Apple Acres' barn. It was still in need of repair, just as it had been the last time she had come here; just the same as the first time, come to think of it. But she didn't find annoyance in its imperfection, as Celestia might have. Oh, she was a kind sister, a generous ruler, but the pair had been raised to prize perfection, and Celestia had clung to that belief much more fiercely than her little sister had. It was an important quality for a ruler to have, but then, Luna would probably never be given that opportunity.

A soft _clunk _interrupted Luna's musing, drawing her attention to the far edge of the barn's roof. She trotted over effortlessly, her hooves silent on the rooftop as she peered over the edge.

"What're you doin' up there, Princess?" Caramel whispered up to her, his blue eyes locked on her as he made his cautious way up the wobbling ladder. "Yer fixin' ta get yerself - comebackcomebackCOMEBACK!" His whisper became a panicked whinny as the ladder, already perched precariously, began to lean to the side, sliding off of the barn entirely. His hooves scrabbled against the tiles, but it was no use; as Luna watched, he slid out of sight, his agonized cry fading into the cool night air.

With a leap to rival that of one of the dancers of the Ponies' Free Republic ballet troupe, Princess Luna dove after him, kicking the ladder out of her way with a perfectly executed _battement. _She cut through the air like a knife, wings flat against her body as she dove towards Caramel. At the exact moment that her forelegs cinched around his middle, her wings exploded open, dragging them vertically into the air, mere inches from a crash-landing.

Caramel was not the bravest of stallions, but to his credit, very few earth ponies tolerated near-death falls very well. Earth ponies didn't do very well with heights in general, which was why he spent the rest of their flight with his eyes closed. He feared if he opened them, he wouldn't see Princess Luna, but instead the celestial Mare welcoming him to the Heavenly Fields. It wasn't a pleasant thought. But if he could stave off his eternal sleep for a couple more minutes, then by golly he would try!

"Caramel, you can open your eyes now."

That sure _sounded _like Princess Luna, but he couldn't be sure; Goddesses could imitate anyone!

"Caramel, it's all right. We're safe now." There was a hint of a laugh in her voice, but it soon smoothed out into a more reassuring tone, accompanied by a gentle nuzzle against his cheek.

The first tiny peek didn't reveal much; his face was still pretty well hidden in Luna's neck, so all he saw was a flash of blue. But if Luna was here, that meant he must not be dead! Emboldened, he pulled away to peer up at her face, abruptly realizing just how tightly all four legs had been wrapped around her.

"Sorry about -"

"I got your card." Luna said at the same time, laughing nervously as their words ran together. "Sorry, go ahead."

"It wasn't anything important, you go ahead." Caramel returned a little nervously, unwinding himself from the Princess at last as he settled down beside her. As she spoke, he took in their surroundings; it was a part of the apple orchard, he recognized that much, but it was on the farthest edge of their orchards, almost on the border of Ponyville itself. They hadn't used these orchards in a long time, simply because they were so far. But it would seem _someone _had been here, for the tree they sat in had several sturdy wooden planks nailed between the strongest branches, forming a small platform.

"I wanted to thank you for your card." She murmured, eyes almost glowing in the darkness, resting upon him so happily he felt warmer for it. "It is the most lovely, most thoughtful gift I have ever received in all my life."

"Oh, I dunno about that, I just - wanted to make you somethin' nice." Caramel blushed, looking away from her a little shyly, embarrassed by her effusive words. "Don't have the best penmanship, I know, I just wanted t' -"

"I thought it was beautiful. It was just as if you were there, talking to me." She breathed, and when Caramel looked back, there was something different in her gaze. Caramel felt like he could do anything, best _any _stallion, if he only had her to believe in him.

"Wouldn't tell you somethin' that wasn't true, Princess." He murmured back to her, his voice softening in kind, despite his suddenly-dry throat.

"I know you wouldn't." She smiled, and if Guardian Conch had been around, he would have pointed out helpfully that the stars were once again twinkling just a little bit brighter. But Caramel had no eyes for anything but Luna, so the twinkling went unnoticed. "That is why I knew I had to see you tonight, as soon as I received it."

"Yeah?" Caramel swallowed, a hint of his usual nervousness returning, despite how he tried to push it down. It was hard to stay calm, with his throat closing up and his heart racing like it was.

"Mmm-hmm." Luna inhaled softly, calming her own racing heart as the scent of apple blossoms filled her nose. She was quiet for a moment, staring into Caramel's eyes, wondering if he realized just how handsome he was. "You..." she began a bit tightly, clearing her throat slightly when the words began to tangle there. "You make my heart trot, too."

Caramel's smile became just a bit wider, but as he inhaled to speak, she continued on, knowing she would lose her nerve if she didn't say it right now. "And - and as for the rest of the card, in regards to your - other feelings, I -" She stumbled over the words for a moment, but forced herself to speak, even as nervousness tried to close her throat. After so many years banished in the moon, then returning to an existence that had almost been _lonelier, _it was hard to allow herself to feel things again, for fear of losing herself completely should they be lost.

She exhaled softly, steadying herself, before she gazed back into Caramel's eyes. "I love you too, Caramel." She admitted at last, her voice calm, but Caramel could sense the tremulousness there.

Caramel's smile widened as he edged closer to the Princess, winding one foreleg around her slim middle. "Well, that sounds mighty fine," he murmured, gently brushing a hoof over her side, soothing the soft trembling she hadn't even noticed dancing over her coat. "Love you more'n the stars in the sky, Luna," he whispered, carefully pushing her crown aside before resettling his jaw against the top of her head, tucking her close to him. "More'n apples, too."

"As do I, Caramel." She whispered, eyes glassy with tears, realizing for the first time that it was possible to cry without being sad.

And there, at the edge of a fallow apple orchard, with no pony around for several miles besides Caramel, Princess Luna's loneliness was banished, never to return.

The End


End file.
